


BACKHUG

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Taehyun is breathless from laughing too much, his sanity is lost and the butterflies in his stomach are fluttering in full-force.





	BACKHUG

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first WINNER fanfic that I've written. I wrote it a long long time ago and it was just rotting away on my email sent-box. I think it's about time I got it out of there and shared it with those interested in reading about this pretty pair. Anyway, I'll just copy and paste it from there to here. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Taehyun’s body felt _wired,_ almost as if a light electric current was passing through him. With the crowd abuzz and just before their song could come to an end, Taehyun senses pretty arms settling over his chest and pulling him close. Pretty because they're Jinwoo's and anything that belongs to his hyung is _pretty_ , just like the rest of him. The crowd goes mad and their exuberant cheers grow too deafening that Taehyun has to cover his ears, behind him Jinwoo felt warm, almost like the celestial spring sunshine. Burgeoning heat crept on his cheeks, his lips breaking into a wide smile on their own. Jinwoo is close, _too close._ Taehyun is breathless from laughing too much, his sanity is lost and the butterflies in his stomach are fluttering in full-force.

The sea of glowing lightsticks seemed endless in his eyes, Jinwoo gives him a squeeze and he finds himself unraveling. His cheek hurts from all the smiling, his senses are on overdrive and Jinwoo's warm teasing breath ghosting on the side of his neck is damning and disarming. Taehyun tries hard to not turn his head back and look, he tries hard to not give too much of himself away, but it's too late for such thoughts - his composure has been _shaken._

A maddening half hour and an ungodly amount of self-control later proved to be futile. Jinwoo has awakened his desire and set the places he touched _ablaze._ Backstage, Taehyun purposely saunters towards a smirking Jinwoo ever so slowly changing into a dark button-down shirt. He doesn’t let him finish – he half-drags the shorter male with him to the nearest restroom, steering him towards the last stall, he pushed him in and turned the lock. No words pass between them, _they aren’t needed._ It’s their lips that do the talking instead – hungrily pressed together, urgent and sloppy.

Impatient hands wandered in familiar places, exasperating buttons rolled on the tiled floor, indiscernible heat, delicious friction, a sharp intake of breath - Taehyun grins at the _beautiful mess_ he's made. Face flushed, eyes closed, kiss bruised lips - his thoroughly ravaged Jinwoo is at his prettiest right now and it's a sight that only Taehyun is entitled to see. He sucks just above the hollow of Jinwoo's neck, leaving a mark that will no doubt have the other three WINNER members envious and their stylist furious the next day. But the next day could wait, Taehyun thinks, as they desperately grind against each other and share another searing kiss - what they had going on behind the four walls of the cramped restroom stall is what he’d rather focus on.

Sleepless, sated and accomplished. Taehyun could barely keep his sunglass covered eyes open as he and the other WINNER members made their way thru Gimpo (airport). Seungyoon looked like a forlorn puppy while Seunghoon and Mino blatantly ignored him. They had every right to, he had disregarded the trios multiple knocks on his bedroom wall the night before. It was repeatedly followed by a disgruntled Seungyoon’s _‘Keep it down!’_ and the occasional litany of heated profanity credits to Mino that amusingly and often enough started with _‘For fuck’s sake…’_ and ended with Seunghoon’s booming fits of laughter from the other room.

Someone’s got to talk to management about moving them into a bigger dorm with soundproof walls and maybe a new less creaky mattress. He’d have to get Jinwoo to tell Seungyoon about it though – later, when their leader is done sulking and only because _Seungyoon could never say 'no' to Jinwoo._ What did his hyungs expect him to do, especially when he's got his hands full with a needy Jinwoo, _quite literally._

Passport at hand, he leans back on his seat and watches his equally sleep deprived yet still undeniably pretty Jinwoo standing a few feet away, bundled in yet another expensive turtleneck that their frustrated stylist forced on him and _knowingly grins._

 

 


End file.
